


Almacén | Intercambio - Stony Shipper para Allison Daniela PM

by MyloShinobu



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Tony y Steve quedan encerrados en un almacén justo cuando inicia el celo de Tony.





	Almacén | Intercambio - Stony Shipper para Allison Daniela PM

Había huido de 3 alfas que lo acecharon en el gimnasio, había logrado huir de 5 alfas que lo vieron muy solo en la biblioteca y había logrado huir de los alfas de Hydra que fueron a molestar a la academia. Pero lo que no pudo hacer fue huir de un grupo de alfas que lo encontraron solo en los pasillos. Para su mala suerte, su celo estaba empezando y tuvo que salir corriendo para no ser atacado. Se escondió en el armario del gimnasio donde, al parecer, estaba la persona que más detestaba en este mundo: Steve Rogers.

 

Rogers, el idiota Capitán del equipo de americano y un alfa de clase alta. No es que no pudiera convivir con él, es solo que a veces no soporta su presencia. Rogers lo regaña todo el tiempo, se la pasan peleando y siempre están chocando respecto a sus opiniones. El estar encerrado con él tampoco es una opción, siendo que su celo amenazaba con aparecer.

 

Dio media vuelta tratando de abrir la puerta, estaba atorada.

 

-Bien, Stark. Al parecer nos dejaste encerrados-se quejó Steve que vio sorpresiva la invasión al lugar. Él solo estaba guardando el equipo de football y justo ahora tenía clases.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo abres de un golpe y ya?

-No es así de fácil. Es una puerta hecha de vibranium… tardaré horas en derribarla.

-¿Y planeas que nos quedemos aquí?

-¡No sabía que se cerraba! A todo esto… ¡Tú fuiste el culpable! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Huía de unos idiotas pero al parecer me topé con uno mayor.

-Tony… ¿Habrá algún momento en el que no nos peleamos? Realmente he querido arreglar las cosas contigo pero siempre terminas insultándome.

-Eres demasiado mandón para mí gusto

-Y tu demasiado despreocupado para ser un omega.

-¡Pues perdona por no ser el omega de tus sueños!-soltó Tony y se alejó para sentarse lo más lejos de Steve, empezaba a sentirse un poco extraño.

-Tony… ¿En serio vamos a discutir de nuevo?

-Tú eres el que empieza, Rogers. Yo soy una víctima de tu horrible humor- Steve suspiró cansado y decidió sentarse, también, lejos de Tony en lo que veían una forma de salir.

-Espera, ¿No tienes celular?-preguntó Steve, Tony pareció reaccionar y buscó en sus bolsillos y su mochila pero al parecer no había nada.

-Creo que lo deje en el casillero por tratar de huir de esos idiotas. ¿Y el tuyo? ¿No lo traes contigo?

-Mmm… no…-Steve miró a otro lado avergonzado, Tony sonrió dispuesto a burlarse.

-¿Lo rompiste de nuevo?-Steve no lo miró- ¿Qué clase de fuerza tienes, Rogers? Siento tanta pena por quién será tu Omega- Steve se avergonzó aún más.

-Eso no te interesa.

 

Permanecieron en un silencio incómodo un rato, pensaban cómo salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. No es que Steve y Tony se llevarán realmente mal pero a veces eran totalmente diferentes a la hora de convivir. Diferentes opiniones, diferentes decisiones, gustos y cualquier cosa, ambos son demasiado diferentes. Aunque no podían negar que les gustaba cuidar el uno del otro. Tal vez solo porque su grupo de amigos los unía y eso lo querían mantener así.

 

-¿Por qué te estaban persiguiendo?-preguntó Steve tras analizar todo lo que le dijo Tony. Este lo medito un poco, su celo no había atacado aún.

-Porque son unos idiotas que creen que pueden hacer cualquier cosa con un omega-Steve lo miró dudando.

-¿Eso pasa siempre?

-Mmm… a veces.

-¿Y por qué no me los has dicho? Podríamos protegerte y…

-¡Yo no necesito que nadie me proteja, Rogers! ¡Puedo cuidarme solo!

-¡¿Y por eso estamos encerrados aquí?!

-¡Tú fuiste el que no me detuvo de cerrar las puertas!

-¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo?

-¡Tú empezaste!

 

 

Steve suspiró, se cruzó de brazos y miró al contrario de donde estaba Tony. Ese chico lo sacaba de quicio demasiadas veces. ¿Cómo es posible que lo hubiera soportado hasta ahora? Jamás se llevarían bien pese a sus intentos por hacer funcionar su amistad. Tony simplemente lo odiaba y Steve ya estaba cansado de tratar sin terminar peleando con él.

 

Tony empezó a sentirse mareado, el celo estaba por comenzar y él encerrado con Rogers. Ni siquiera llevaba alguna herramienta o algo que lo ayudara a salir en búsqueda de supresores. Maldición. ¿Por qué tenía que estar Steve ahí? Seguro se burlará de su condición y lo lastimará. Como todos los alfas, como todos los idiotas.

 

Un olorcito a canela llegó a la nariz de Steve, se asomó por la ventanilla creyendo que alguien estaría afuera pero el lugar estaba vacío. Era hora de clases y nadie podría escucharlos. Suspiró desanimado y volvió a su lugar. El olor empezaba a ser más fuerte y un quejido le llamó la atención. Steve volteo a Tony quién era responsable de todo ello.

 

-¿Tony?-Steve se acercó al castaño quien se retorcía.

-¡No te acerques!

-¿Estás en celo? ¿Y tus supresores?

-¡Los olvidé! ¡Cállate!

  

Tony no podía quejarse, el calor, la sensación. Era demasiado caliente para pensar. Tony empezó a jadear. Steve miró la escena, las feromonas de Steve eran demasiado fuertes. Stark era un omega de clase alta y sus feromonas podrían tener efecto en cualquiera pero Steve era un poco más resistente. Aunque Tony olía bien, podía soportar un poco más para que su instinto no empezara a actuar.

  

Se encaminó a la puerta y empezó a golpearla, por lo menos los tornillos. Si lograba quitarlos, la puerta caería y podría llevar a Tony a la enfermería. Por alguna razón, no estaba funcionando, además, su cabeza estaba mareada. No entendía por qué pues siempre ha resistido a los celos de los omegas y siempre los ha ayudado a conseguir supresores sin inmutarse. Con todos, incluso con la clase alta.

 

Steve cayó de rodillas. Tal vez era porque estaban encerrados y el olor era más fuerte pero no podía resistir. Tony olía demasiado bien. Puso toda su energía en controlarse, no atacar a Tony pero fue imposible. Tony lo llamó, sumiso, como nunca había estado, le pidió que fuera con él, que satisficiera su cuerpo. Steve se acercó lentamente.

 

Tony olía delicioso.    

 

Steve empezó a olfatear a Tony, quién emitía un dulce olor a canela. Tony retrocedió pero era imposible no sentir el olor que emitía en respuesta al suyo. Tony chocó con la pared, Steve pudo pegar su nariz al cuerpo del genio y olfatear mejor. Realmente era agradable, por instinto empezó a rozar su cuerpo con él. Ambos contestaban, ambos necesitaban del otro. Steve estaba siendo amable y Tony dejó hacerse lo que quisiera.

 

Steve se frotaba en él, Tony lo recibía sin problemas. Era la primera vez que su instinto no rechazaba a alguien, que le permitía acercarse de tal manera. En el frote, sus entrepiernas quedaron unidas, ambos estaban excitados y llenos de deseo. Se besaron, se abrazaron, y en un momento de debilidad, se dieron un beso necesitado. Un beso que sabía mejor de lo imaginado.

 

La mano de Steve viajó a ambas entrepiernas, abrió el pantalón de Tony empezó a frotar. Tony reaccionaba y se encorvaba al sentir las manos del rubio. Soltó gemidos cerca de los labios de Steve y se besaron de nuevo. Tony lo abrazaba del cuello suplicando por más, deseando más.

 

Tras frotar un poco, Tony se corrió. Steve cayó encima de él absorbiendo su olor, se miraron y se besaron. No se supone que las cosas debían ser así, no se supone que ellos se estén besando como desesperados pero al parecer lo hacían, les gustaba y tal vez eso rebeló un poco más de lo que realmente sentían por el otro.

 

Tony quería ayudar a Steve a correrse pero escucharon voces fuera antes de que pudieran seguir. Steve se levantó, Tony acomodaba su pantalón pues seguro los regañarían por estar así. Steve vio a Bucky dejando algunas cosas y tocó la ventanilla de ese armario, innecesariamente protegido, para que lo escuchara. Bucky lo vio y buscó las llaves para abrirle. Steve se acercó a Tony para cargarlo y llevarlo a la enfermería pues su celo seguía ahí.

 

Bucky apenas abrió la puerta cuando Steve salió corriendo cargando a Tony y dirigiéndose a algún sitió. Bucky iba a decir algo cuando un olor impregnó sus fosas nasales, se cubrió debido a que el olor era demasiado dulce. Debido a que Bucky era un omega bien entrenado, sabía distinguir los olores de sus amigos en el celo y pudo notar con quién estaba Steve. Tomó su teléfono y marcó.

 

-¿Amor?-preguntó Bucky por el teléfono, T’challa estaba saliendo de clases cuando recibió la llamada-. ¿Estás ocupado?

-No, para ti nunca lo estoy-dijo T’challa sonriendo, Bucky se sintió avergonzado un poco-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-¿Adivina a quiénes me encontré encerrados en el armario del gimnasio?

-Mmm… no sé. ¿Una pista?

-A Steve y Tony-T’challa se detuvo por la sorpresa, en ese momento los vio corriendo a la enfermería.

-Así que al fin ataron cabos ¿eh? Creo que ya se habían tardado demasiado.

-Lo sé… aunque al parecer uno de ellos estaba en celo-T’challa llegó al lugar donde estaba Bucky, le sonrió y colgaron.

-¿Y tú aún no? No quiero que el idiota de Rumlow quiera ponerte las manos encima de nuevo-Bucky se avergonzó y negó.

 

T’challa se acercó a él para besarlo queriendo ser posesivo. 

…

 

Tony recibió los supresores y Steve permaneció a su lado hasta que se calmara. La enfermera los dejó un momento, solos y permanecieron en silencio. Ahora tenían la cabeza fría pero estaban totalmente avergonzados al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

 

-T…Tony…-empezó Steve. El castaño no lo miró, sentía mucha pena-. ¿Quieres…quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Es decir… yo…

-Y podríamos pasar a comer algo antes… no sé…

-¿Cómo una cita?

 

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos, había sentimientos ahí que ninguno quiso aceptar. Empezaron a unir sus manos y entrelazar sus dedos, jugando.

 

-Tal vez…-dijo Tony mirando a Steve. Ambos deseaban tanto darse otro beso.

 

 

   

 


End file.
